


You Are Family

by Lilly_C



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Episode Tag, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running away doesn't change things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Family

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for What Doesn't Kill You.
> 
> Missing scene, takes places after Maura resigned.

"Is it true Maura?" Angela asked.

Maura nodded. "Yes. I have tendered my resignation, Doctor Pike will be handling all cases for the time being."

"Why resign? wouldn't it be better to take time off instead."

"I can't stay here Angela, it's too painful."

Angela frowned at the woman she considered to be her daughter. "There's pain everywhere. Where will you go?"

"San Francisco, a friend of mine offered me a job."

"No daughter of mine moves three thousand miles to escape from pain, she stays in Boston, and she deals with it."

Maura tried fighting the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "Your daughter is the reason I'm leaving."

"Oh honey, Jane is beating herself up over what happened today."

"Good, I'm glad she is. She shot my father."

"Hey! That's not fair."

"I'm sorry Angela, I'm still very angry at Jane."

Angela hugged Maura. "I know you're angry sweetie, but running away doesn't change things."

Maura pulled out of the embrace when she spotted Jane exiting the building. "I'm going to pack a few things before my flight leaves. The movers will be by on Saturday for my things. You're welcome to continue living in the guest house."

Angela shook her head. "No. I'll stay with Jane or the boys. I'm not going to stay at your house unless you’re there too."

"If that's what you want Angela."

"It is, but remember you are part of my family too."


End file.
